The Heart Wants What it Wants
by bryshenners
Summary: What's a girl to do when she's torn between her love for the boy who's everything to her but not the one her father chose, and her duty to her pureblood family to carry on the bloodline?
1. Chapter 1

**So new story, my first Andromeda & Ted fanfiction. Thanks for giving this a read.**

**Disclaimer: I'm not claiming to own anything Harry Potter related, The characters, the world and the whole concept belongs to J K Rowling, I'm just a huge fan using my own imagination. Not to publish or plagiarize someone else's work. Some characters have been written in as siblings of characters mentioned in Miss Rowling's series.**

* * *

Andromeda Black had just started her sixth year at Hogwarts and wished it wouldn't go by so quickly as all her other years had. She had achieved good OWL grades and was started her NEWT preparation. But she wished that she didn't have to grow up so quickly. Her father had arranged a marriage match to Theodore Nott II, a fellow Slytherin sixth year who she detested. She loved her father dearly but she wished that she could marry someone she loved. She was only sixteen after all, she wanted to have a life. And by marrying Nott she wouldn't get that.

She walked into the Great Hall that morning and sat at the Slytherin table and helped herself to some toast.

"Andromeda," a voice called.

Andromeda shivered. She knew who had called her. Theodore Nott II sat down next to her.

"I can't wait until we get married." he said quietly.

Andromeda said nothing but rolled her eyes.

"Our first born will obviously be a boy and we have to call him Theodore." said Nott.

"Who says it will be a boy?" asked Andromeda.

"It just will be." said Nott pinching her toast.

Andromeda yet again rolled her eyes, he wasn't the most intelligent boy there was.

"And we'll take summer holidays in Peru-

"Theodore, stop making all these plans!" snapped Andromeda.

Theodore blinked.

"Why shouldn't I? You are my fiancée." he pointed out.

Andromeda rose from the table.

"Where are you going?" he demanded.

"To divination." snapped Andromeda.

"Classes don't start for half hour" called Nott as she started walking away.

Andromeda let out a sigh of relief as she returned to her dormitory and collected her books. When she returned to the common room she met her younger sister there.

"Dromeda" said Narcissa happily hugging her sister

"Morning Cissy, sleep okay?" asked Andromeda as they exited the common room.

"Not too bad." she said with a smile.

"Looking forward to your fourth year?" asked Andromeda.

"More to the Hogsmeade visits if anything." admitted Narcissa.

They reached the entrance hall.

"You coming for breakfast?" asked Narcissa.

"Not really hungry." lied Andromeda.

Narcissa nodded and then headed into the Great Hall. Andromeda started ascending the staircase when she tripped on a step and dropped her books. Silently cursing herself she bent down to pick them up. Suddenly she saw a boy with fair hair rushing up the stairs, the boy bent down and helped her pick up her books. She looked up and met the boy's gaze. Something took her by surprise, his smile. He was smiling at her. A genuine smile. Being Bellatrix's younger sister people were often scared of her, for Andromeda was similar to Bella in looks. Andromeda found herself returning the boys smile as they rose and stood on the stairs.

"Thanks." said Andromeda.

"Not a problem." said the boy smiling.

"I'm Andromeda, Andromeda Black." said Andromeda.

"I know, you're Bellatrix's sister." said the boy.

Andromeda's face fell. Clearly he was another who thought her to be the same as her sister. The boy saw that what he had said affected her.

"I'm sorry if I offended you." he apologised.

Andromeda smiled weakly.

"Doesn't matter, Bella had a reputation and because I look like her people seem to think I'm the same." Andromeda stated.

"I don't think you're like her, I've never seen you hex someone for the fun of it." said the boy.

Andromeda, slightly taken surprised by what the boy had just said, raised her eyebrows.

"Really?" she asked with slight disbelief.

The boy nodded and once again Andromeda smiled.

"I'm Edward Tonks, but people call me Ted." said the boy holding out his hand.

Andromeda placed her hand in his and shook it.

"Which way you headed?" asked Ted.

"Divination." Andromeda drawled.

"Me too, shall I walk with you?" asked Ted.

"That'd be nice." said Andromeda with a smile.

She and Ted made their way to the north tower, chatting mindlessly as they walked through the crowded corridors as students rushed down to breakfast.

"How come I never noticed you in Divination before?" asked Andromeda.

"You tend to keep to yourself." Ted said.

Andromeda smiled.

"Well then that will change, I'd like to get to know you better Ted." smiled Andromeda.

"That'd be great." Ted beamed.

"Sit with me?" Andromeda asked.

"I'd love to." Ted replied.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: In case some people are confused, yes in this I've made Ted and Andromeda the same age.**

**I would also like to apologise in my delay with updating, I've been focused on my stories How Things Change and The Black Sisters.**

**But enjoy chapter two :) **

**Reviews are most welcome. **

* * *

Ever since the Divination lesson, Andromeda found that Ted was a interesting person. She had learnt that he was a muggleborn, but that didn't bother her. Ted had told her all about how he had grown up, being able to move things at the age of six without touching them, how he had learnt what he truly was. It turned out that Ted had been hexed by Bellatrix because he had tripped over his shoelace and knocked into her. Although the situation had been accidental, Bellatrix had used the jelly legs curse at him, she had said that the jelly legs curse wouldn't make a difference to him, as he already had a problem with walking anyway.

That had also been the first time that Ted had noticed her. Andromeda had seen what her sister had done and scolded her for cursing innocent people for something that was purely accidental. Bellatrix simply shrugged and said that she didn't care, how people needed to see that she was to be feared. Andromeda had given her sister an evil glare before stalking away to her class. Even though Andromeda had never acknowledged Ted, he was grateful that she had stuck up for him.

And then as the years went by and the took on additional subjects in their third year, Ted found that not only did Andromeda share Transfiguration, Defence Against the Dark Arts and Herbology together, they also took Divination and Arithmancy together too. But Andromeda had never noticed him before, he was right, she liked to keep to herself.

It was a blustery day at the start of October. Andromeda had a free period so she was sat in the common room finishing off her Potions essay. The bell rang for lunchtime and she rushed her last sentence before rolling the parchment up and stuffing it inside her bag. She rose from the sofa and was about to leave the common room when Narcissa stumbled through the door.

"Cissy, coming for lunch?" asked Andromeda.

Narcissa smiled, "Yeah, I just need to get my Potions book," and then she rushed up the stairs to the girl's dormitory.

Andromeda sighed impatiently as she waited for her sister to return. She was just about to leave for the Great Hall when Narcissa returned reading a letter.

"About time!" Andromeda complained.

Narcissa looked up from the letter and rolled her eyes at her sister.

"Father sent you a letter with mine," Narcissa replied handing over a sealed piece of parchment.

Andromeda ripped the letter open and followed Narcissa out in the corridor.

_Andromeda_

_I hope that you are well and coping with the transition from OWL to NEWT Level. Your mother and I are doing well, thank you for asking in your last letter and as far as I am aware, your sister is away with Rodolphus presently. _

_I have received word from Theodore Nott I regarding you and his son. His son claims that you are avoiding him at all costs. Andromeda, you know that he is your betrothed and you should be spending a little more time together before you marry him. It will allow you to get to know the boy a little better. Whatever it is about this boy that makes you dislike him, please put that aside and make the effort. It will make me happy to see that you are at least trying. _

_Your Father_

_Cygnus Black. _

Andromeda shoved the letter inside her bag and groaned angrily, startling Narcissa.

"Dromeda, what is it?" asked Narcissa as they walked into the entrance hall.

"Father is insisting that I spend more time with Nott." Andromeda stated.

Narcissa said nothing but smiled sympathetically. Andromeda could always confide in her little sister about her marriage match with Theodore Nott II. Narcissa disliked the boy too, he was rude, selfish and a bully. He also had bad table manners and thought of girls as inferior, just as much as he did with half bloods and muggleborns. The two girls entered the Great Hall and sat at the Slytherin table. Andromeda quickly glanced up the table to see Nott sitting with Lucius Malfoy.

As the two sisters were helping themselves to Shepherd's Pie, Nott rose from where he had been sitting and walked over to the two Black girls. He tapped Andromeda on the shoulder before sitting next to her. Andromeda shivered at his touch, being put off of eating her shepherd's pie now. She turned to Nott with raised eyebrows, wondering what he wanted.

"Theodore, what can I do for you?" Andromeda asked with fake enthusiasm.

Luckily for Andromeda, he didn't notice her fake enthusiasm. Nott smiled as he snaked his left arm around her waist. Andromeda tensed as he shifted closer to her.

"I was wondering if you would like to accompany me to Hogsmeade on Halloween weekend?" whispered Nott huskily into her ear.

Andromeda felt physically sick inside, she didn't like him touching her or whispering in her ear in the tone that a lover would. How could he not realise that he made her skin crawl?

But Andromeda couldn't refuse his offer. She didn't want to displease her Father by avoiding Nott all of the time. She had never told her Father that she didn't want to marry Nott because she didn't have a choice in the matter. Andromeda turned her head to face Nott with a forced smile on her face.

"Sure I'd love too." She replied.

"Great! I'll meet you in the entrance hall at 10am that day." said Nott excitedly.

Nott smiled and squeezed her tightly before he got up from the table and left the Great Hall. Andromeda's face fell in disgust as she shoved her Shepherd's pie away. Narcissa, who had nearly finished her portion, looked up at Andromeda.

"At least Father will be happy," Narcissa noted.

Andromeda rolled her eyes.

"I'm not hungry, I'll be in the library." grumbled Andromeda.

Narcissa nodded as Andromeda rose from the table, grabbed her bag from the floor and marched out of the Great Hall. Andromeda leaped up the stairs, wanting to be in a quiet place, pretend to read a book whilst she could be alone with her thoughts. Once she reached the library, she sat down at an empty table and pulled out her Transfiguration book and opened it. She actually decided to read it and didn't notice when Ted sat down in front of her.

"Andromeda?" asked Ted.

Andromeda looked up and blinked.

"Oh, Hi Ted. Sorry I didn't see you." She said apologetically.

Ted smiled as he pulled out an unfinished essay.

"It's okay, is something bothering you? I can sit somewhere else." Ted said quietly.

Andromeda shook her head, "No, it's fine. It's just Nott." she said.

"What's he doing?" asked Ted pulling a quill and ink bottle from his bag.

"Wanting to spend time with me. His Father wrote to mine saying that I'm avoiding him." Andromeda explained.

Ted looked at her rather puzzled.

"Are you two engaged or something?" Ted joked.

"Yeah we are." Andromeda replied shutting her book.

Ted's eyes widened in surprise, it was certain that he hadn't expected a serious answer.

"Your engaged? But you're fifteen!" Ted exclaimed.

Madam Pince gave them an irritated look which told them both to be quiet. Andromeda turned back to Ted.

"In pureblood aristocracy, it is quite common for arranged marriages to happen." Andromeda informed.

Ted nodded his head even though he couldn't understand why. Andromeda sensed that he didn't get why.

"It's to keep families pure blooded." explained Andromeda.

"It seems a bit extreme." said Ted.

"It is." Andromeda agreed.

Ted dipped his quill into the ink bottle and mindlessly wrote on his parchment whilst Andromeda reopened her book. After several minutes of silence, Ted rolled his parchment up and put it back in his bag along with the ink bottle and the quill. He looked at Andromeda and gave her a small smile.

"Are you hungry?" asked Ted.

Andromeda closed her book again.

"A little, Nott put me off of my shepherd's pie though." replied Andromeda.

"Well I know where the kitchens are, the house elves will prepare anything you like." Ted tempted.

Andromeda found herself smiling.

"Okay take me to the kitchens, I could use a chocolate éclair" Andromeda smiled.

Together, they rose from the library table and left the library to sneak into the kitchens.


	3. Chapter 3

The Hogsmeade visit came around too quickly for Andromeda. She had wished that Nott would come down with an illness so that he would cancel their 'date' as he kept calling it. But alas, Nott was in perfect health as he usually was and Andromeda had no choice but to go on this stupid day out with the most horrible boy there was in existent. She didn't bother to dress in anything fancy, she wore her a dress she had inherited from Bella, a black knee length dress with netting around the neckline and around the cuffs of the dress. She wore her hair in a messy bun. She felt that he wasn't worth the effort. She met Nott in the entrance hall and walked with him down the castle driveway.

All around the village, Andromeda had to link arms with Nott. She tried to sometimes free herself but he tightened his grip on her. It was only when Nott led them into Honeydukes that she had her escape. Honeydukes was the most popular shop in the village and every visit that the students had to go to the village, the sweet shop would be crowded with students. She and Nott made their way through the crowd and Andromeda let go of Nott's arm. She rushed through the throng of people and gasped when she felt a soft grip on her wrist. She turned to looked and smiled widely when she saw that her sister had pulled her into a crowded corner of the shop.

"Cissy, thank Merlin! I thought you were Nott," sighed Andromeda with relief.

Narcissa grinned and pulled a ginger wig out of her bag and shoved it into Andromeda's open hands. Andromeda looked at her sister curiously and then down to the wig.

"I thought you'd like an escape," grinned Narcissa and hurried off after her friends.

Andromeda's heart skipped a beat in joy, she loved her little sister so much right now. She hadn't been expecting Narcissa to help her escape Nott, she decided to buy her sister a gift to say thank you for her mischievous planning. Without thinking about it twice, Andromeda pulled the wig over her head and pushed her way back through the crowd.

The October breeze hit her face as she hurried up the high street, carefully hiding her face so that her fellow Slytherins wouldn't recognise her. She decided her best chance of not being found by Nott, was to go to The Hog's Head. The one thing she did know that Nott thought he knew about her was that he believed she didn't like to be on her own, that she had to be surrounded by people. That had never been the case. She had her friends, she had her sister but sometimes she felt that it was best to be on her own sometimes, it allowed her to think.

She walked down the lane towards the villages less popular pub, but more popular to people who wanted to illegal trade or didn't want to be stared at because they were different from others. Andromeda looked over her shoulder to make sure that she wasn't being followed when someone bumped into her and she fell to the ground. The wig fell off her head and rested on the ground behind her. She looked up and smiled as she saw Ted standing before her.

"Sorry Andromeda, I wasn't looking where I was going," Ted apologised.

"It's okay, I wasn't either," Andromeda smiled.

Ted held out his hand so he could help her to her feet. Andromeda took it, surprised at how soft his skin was. Ted helped her up and both of them stood there for several minutes chatting mindlessly, Andromeda told him of how she was supposed to be on a 'date' with Nott and her story of how she had escaped him.

"You're lucky that your sister helped you, otherwise we wouldn't be having a conversation," said Ted who was slightly amused at what had happened in Andromeda's afternoon.

"We wouldn't be getting a drink," said Andromeda, nodding her head in the direction of The Hog's Head.

"Oh I see, I'm a rebound date," joked Ted as he picked up the discarded wig.

Andromeda shook her head seriously.

"You'd never be a rebound, I prefer your company to Nott's," said Andromeda honestly.

"So I'd be a good date?" teased Ted.

"Who said this was a date?" asked Andromeda as they both walked into the pub.

"You never said it wasn't," Ted teased with a cheesy smile.

Andromeda smiled brightly as they both headed up to the bar to order their drinks.

"How about a 'friend date', would you settle for that?" asked Andromeda as she paid for their butterbeers.

They sat down at an empty table, Ted placing the wig next to Andromeda's drink.

"Yeah I'll settle for that, I don't think my girlfriend would like it if we were on an actual date," Ted laughed.

Andromeda looked at Ted quizzically.

"You have a girlfriend?" asked Andromeda taking a swig of her butterbeer.

"Yeah, her name's Delia, she's a sixth year in Ravenclaw," answered Ted.

"Then she's a lucky girl," complimented Andromeda, placing her drink on the table.

"That's a nice thing to say," Ted smiled.

"Are you surprised?" asked Andromeda.

"You aren't the typical Slytherin, Andromeda, that's one of the things I like about you," replied Ted honestly.

They sat in silence for a few minutes, drinking their butterbeers. She had only known Ted for a few weeks, but she was already beginning to feel that she could actually have a good friendship with the Hufflepuff boy. She met Ted's curious gaze and smiled.

"Ted, can you do something for me?" asked Andromeda.

"Of course," replied Ted/

"Call me Dromeda," she requested.

Ted considered her request before smiling at her.

"Dromeda it is," he agreed.


	4. Chapter 4

December arrived rather quickly at Hogwarts. Herbology lessons were cancelled if there were blizzard like conditions but the Arctic weather conditions didn't stop the students from putting on their winter cloaks and heading outside in the knee high snow and having snowball fights. Andromeda and Ted were often seen together going for a walk in the grounds, studying in the library or walking to class together. They had both come to consider the other as a good friend. Andromeda had even met Ted's girlfriend Delia, although Andromeda found the girl perfectly nice, she wouldn't exactly see herself hanging out with her friend's girlfriend.

It was the middle of December, the last Hogsmeade visit before the students broke up for the Christmas holidays. Andromeda had arranged to go to Hogsmeade with Narcissa to do some last minute Christmas shopping for their parents and Bellatrix. She had luckily escaped Nott's invitation as his little sister Jemima, insisted on them going together to do the exact same thing as Narcissa and Andromeda.

Andromeda and Narcissa walked through the heavy snowfall with the cloaks wrapped rather tightly around them. They managed to slowly walk into a new jewellery shop that had opened up on the high street. Once inside the jewellers they started to look in the shining glass cases. They both picked out a pair of diamond earrings for their mother but couldn't find anything for Bellatrix.

"Maybe father could take us to Knockturn Alley, we may be able to find something for Bella there?" suggested Narcissa quietly.

"Possibly, it is a rather good place to find Bella a Christmas present," Andromeda agreed.

After they paid for their mother's present, the girls moved onto Honeydukes. Narcissa decided to buy her friends sweets for their presents. They ended up separated as Andromeda searched for some fizzing whizzbees. She had come to learn that Ted rather enjoyed this sweet. He had told her a tale of the first time he had taken one when he was home for the holidays. His parents had become fascinated even more by the magical world after seeing their son float in the air for a minute.

She grabbed one of the remaining bags off the shelf and continued through the crowded shop to find Narcissa. She found her sister already at the till so she gave Narcissa the fizzing whizzbees and some money and went to wait outside the shop for her sister. It had stopped snowing, but the snow had left a thick layer of white on the ground. Andromeda waited impatiently for her sister. When Narcissa finally emerged from the shop, the girl's headed up the high street.

"What shall we get father?" asked Andromeda.

"Mother wrote to me saying that father's quills are getting a little worn out, so I thought maybe go to Schrivenshaft's Quill shop?" suggested Narcissa.

Andromeda nodded in agreement and the two girls walked quickly to the quill shop. They decided to buy their father a handsome orange Fwooper quill. The sales assistant placed the quill in an black velvet box before placing it in a carrier bag for them. Andromeda and Narcissa, having already bought each other's gifts on the last visit to the village, decided to head to The Three Broomsticks for a butterbeer. As they made their way to the pub, Andromeda saw Ted emerge from Zonko's joke shop with Delia.

"Dromeda," called Ted as he waved to her.

Andromeda and Narcissa stopped and Andromeda waved back to Ted.

"I'll see you in the pub, Dromeda." Narcissa grumbled.

"Won't be long, Cissy." promised Andromeda.

Narcissa stalked off to the pub whilst Andromeda walked over to Ted and Delia. She didn't know why, but Delia was giving her a filthy look.

"Hey Ted," Andromeda greeted.

"Hey, doing some shopping?" asked Ted, nodding to the bags in Andromeda's hand.

"Yeah getting the parents their Christmas presents," replied Andromeda.

"Nice," said Ted.

"Ted, I'm going to go," declared Delia.

"Don't leave on my account," said Andromeda.

"I have to meet my friends," said Delia sourly.

Andromeda looked away awkwardly as Delia placed a rather enthusiastic kiss on Ted's lips before she walked away, smiling triumphantly. Ted looked at Andromeda apologetically.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say she didn't like me." guessed Andromeda.

"She doesn't," Ted chuckled nervously.

"Why? What have I done?" asked Andromeda.

"She thinks you're like Bellatrix," said Ted quietly.

"I'm nothing like Bella," scoffed Andromeda.

"I know that," said Ted.

"I got you a Christmas present," said Andromeda, as she handed over the Honeydukes bag.

Ted smiled as he took it and handed her an identical bag from Honeydukes. Andromeda looked at it questionably.

"Your Christmas present from me," Ted explained.

"Thank you," said Andromeda with a smile.

Ted opened the bag and pulled out the bag of fizzing whizzbees and smiled widely.

"Thank you," said Ted gratefully.

"That's okay, but I'll open mine on Christmas day," chuckled Andromeda.

Ted stared at her for a few minutes, Andromeda frowned, she wondered if she had something on her face.

"What?" asked Andromeda, who slightly paranoid now.

"It seems like you want to have fun but it's like you're forbidding yourself from doing so," said Ted.

Andromeda sighed.

"It's just the way I've been brought up," explained Andromeda.

"You're not allowed to have fun?" asked Ted.

"Black's are ladies. Once, when I was six, we were at a summer brunch at the Malfoy's home. My father caught we doing cartwheels in my dress and said that if he ever caught me doing something that un-lady like again, he'd stop me from going to Hogwarts," Andromeda sighed unhappily as she remembered the memory.

Ted looked at her sympathetically, everyone should be entitled to a little bit of fun every now and then. Andromeda included, no matter what her background was. A thought suddenly occurred to him. He bent down and scooped up a bit of snow. Andromeda looked at him curiously and with a huge grin on his face, threw the clump of snow into her face. Andromeda frowned and then stared at him evilly as her face grew red from the cold contact of the snow. She bent down and grabbed a handful of snow before standing back up again and throwing it back in Ted's face.

Both of them grinned at each other as they rushed down to the ground to form another snowball and Andromeda ran up the high street as Ted chased her. For what seemed like an hour, they both sneaked up on each other and laughed during their snowball fight. For the first time in years, Andromeda felt gleeful at how much fun she was having with her newly formed friend.


	5. Chapter 5

The cold snow and blizzard conditions of December continued well into the middle of January. The sixth years had been too busy to complain about the weather, it seemed that all the Professors were not only giving them new work to do in class and practise as homework, they wanted essays about things that they had already taught their students. Lucky for Andromeda, Ted had offered to be her 'study buddy'.

Unfortunately for them both, Nott was starting to notice the amount of time the two of them spent together. Nott had taken it upon himself to find out as much as he could about the boy his fiancée was spending practically all her time with. Because Ted was in Hufflepuff, and the Hufflepuffs were known for their loyalty, he had to resort to hexing and physical violence to find out about Ted.

It was a rather cold night when Andromeda looked at her watch and saw that it was time for dinner. She packed up her things and headed out of the library, only to gasp in surprise when Nott, out of nowhere, jumped in front of her. She dropped her books to the ground and, whilst rolling her eyes at Nott, bent down to pick them up. Nott grinned sickly as he watched her scramble around the floor picking up her belongings. Andromeda looked up at him and frowned.

"You idiot, why'd you do that for?" Andromeda grumbled as she returned to standing up.

"I wanted to surprise you," said Nott in a mock innocent tone.

"Well you certainly achieved that," Andromeda sarcastically congratulated him.

She started to make her way to the Great Hall, with Nott trailing her like a lost puppy. It was starting to get quite irritating when she made it down to the entrance hall she turned to Nott.

"What do you want?" yelled Andromeda.

Nott, taken aback by her outburst, hung his head. He was pretending that she had hurt his feelings.

"I just want to spend some time with you," mumbled Nott.

Andromeda felt slightly guilty now for her outburst, changed her facial expression to curiosity.

"I'm sorry for yelling, but there's no need to follow me around. You could just ask me," said Andromeda curtly.

Nott brightened up a bit.

"Can I sit with you at dinner?" asked Nott.

"Sure," grumbled Andromeda.

Nott beaming, walked side by side with Andromeda into the Great Hall. They sat at the Slytherin table and tucked into the food as it appeared before them. Nott smiled as he poured them both a goblet of pumpkin juice each. Andromeda frowned as she watched him, he was acting weirdly. As they tucked in to their food, she noticed that he was watching her closely.

"Is something wrong, Theodore?" asked Andromeda.

"No, I'm just really looking forward to our wedding," smiled Nott.

Andromeda rolled her eyes, it was like he was going to wet himself with excitement whenever he mentioned the wedding.

They ate the rest of their dinner in awkward silence. Nott couldn't help but notice how Andromeda kept glancing over at the Hufflepuff table and smiling at Ted. Nott felt slightly betrayed by her, how could she associate with a mudblood? he kept thinking to himself. He finished his meal before Andromeda did, she was too distracted to see him leave the table at the precise moment that her mudblood friend did. He followed Ted out of the Great Hall and followed him down the corridor that led to the kitchens.

He picked up his walking pace so he could catch up to the boy who had the attention of his fiancée and once Nott reached him, grasped his elbow tightly before pushing him into an empty broom cupboard. Ted looked at Nott surprised, he hadn't been expecting a confrontation. Nott closed the door of the cupboard behind him before turning to face Ted, clicking his knuckles as he formed his hands into fists.

"Do you know who I am?" asked Nott.

"Theodore Nott, Slytherin hard boy, one of the bottom students of the year I believe?" mocked Ted.

"The difference between us mudblood, is that I am from a proper lineage of pureblood wizards, you're lineage is nothing but filthy muggles. It is for that reason that Andromeda is marrying me in two summers time," hissed Nott.

Ted raised his eyebrows, surely Nott wasn't the jealous type?

"And what is your problem with me exactly?" asked Ted.

"Stay away from Andromeda," demanded Nott.

"Your jealous of the friendship we have?" asked Ted.

Nott lowered his eyes to glare evilly at Ted, he knew that there was more to the two of them than friendship.

"It's more than that, you may not even realise it yet. But know this, she is mine. The moment we graduate, she never sees you again. Her father would never allow her to associate with filth like you. Just be clear, there is no competition between you and me. My family's rich, well connected. I can provide her with a comfortable lifestyle that she'll be a housewife. I can provide her with respect of pureblood aristocracy and in return she'll bear me a son. She's to remain my virgin fiancée until the night I claim my conjugal rights as her husband, and believe me, the wait is worth it. All you would be able to offer her is a pathetic desk job at the ministry whilst she struggles to raise the kiddies on a pathetic salary that you bring home. Stay away from her mudblood, or suffer the consequences." Nott threatened.

To demonstrate his point, Nott picked up one of the school brooms and smashed it on the floor until it lay in a thousand pieces. Ted said nothing but watched as Nott threw the remaining pieces of the broom to the ground. As Nott left the cupboard, Ted shoved his way past him and then looked him directly in the eye.

"Andromeda is just a good friend of mine, if one day, things became more than friendship, I can offer her much more than you ever could." Ted declared.

With that, Ted hurried to the Hufflepuff common room, leaving Nott to stare after him in confusion. He was nothing more than a filthy mudblood. He, Theodore Nott II, could offer her riches, grand holidays, expensive dresses and jewellery. What could a mudblood ever offer her?


End file.
